


Wakanda

by izumi2



Series: Realpolitik 101 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And that somehow makes me a misogynist racist but ok, BAMF Okoye, But still a failable human, Civil War Team Iron Man, Kind of a fix-it, Moderated due to sudden influx of trolls in ao3, No Mary Sue Shuri, Not Black Panther (2018) Compliant, She is a genius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumi2/pseuds/izumi2
Summary: T'Chaka tries to break the pattern before it's too late.T'Challa breaks tradition in the worst possible ways.Wakanda and Wakandans protest.~*~#Team Iron ManIn celebration of 33 pages of Team Iron Man fics!!~*~Moderated because of trolls...





	1. The Needs of the Many

**Author's Note:**

> T'Challa sounds like a character that could easilly be one of my favorites... if it wasn't for his Rogers-like tendencies... and he's a king, so his screwups (theoretically) have even worse repercussions for those that are his (actual) responsabilities.
> 
> Anyways:
> 
> Timeline:  
> 2010: Iron Man 2; creation of Starkium;  
> 2016: Civil War;

**_ Why Wakanda decided to re-join the world when they did? _ **

_2016 - Before Civil War._

His scientists were the first to notice the structure, of course they were. While it was his duty to look out for Wakanda’s best interests, and that includes their international relations, it was more politically inclined that the ‘outside’s scientific fields and, T’Chaka supposed, that was his first mistake, Wakanda’s first mistake. They bought their own hubris, they got used to be able to claim themselves ‘the most advanced country in the world’ and that didn’t include only their tech but their religion, their ethics, their costumes. So comfortable with their self-proclaimed title that they became stagnated in their advances, T’Chaka could see it in Shuri, his youngest, his only daughter.

She was brilliant, young, a genius by anyone’s definition. Yet… she has yet to produce a new thought, a new approach, Shuri only took what they already had to use in new ways, but the base was always something someone else came up with, the material always Vibranium. If the most promising of the new generation of scientists, his own daughter, whose education T’Chaka put no limits and expanded to the best of his efforts, was unable or unwilling to have completely new ideas from scratch… what does it say for the rest of Wakanda?

And now this? The paper was almost six years old, by one Dr. Anthony Edward Stark and his new, literally homemade element: Starkium. Well, the original name was Badassium but the man ran into some legal issues to patent under that particular name, T’Chaka had to smile a little at that, his son could use some humor in that stern personality of his, even the scandalous kind like this.

Either way, it has been six years since it was published and it was only now that Stark managed to commercialize the element that it was brought to his attention… hubris? Did his men think that Stark would be unable to mass produce and sell it? Well, whatever the reason – that T’Chaka fully intended to find out lest it be repeated – it didn’t change their situation right now.

It wasn’t the first time they faced a similar… competition. Almost a decade earlier, ever since the X-Men were made public by large and, particularly, Wolverine’s claws were target of interest, Adamantium has been mined and used in a variety of ways, still, the metal was harder to manipulate, heavier and had different and less applications than Vibranium, even if, unlike Vibranium, Adamantium was no longer considered ‘mythological’, but Wakanda still had an edge by a large margin as far as Adamantium was concerned.

Starkium on the other hand… compared to Vibranium much in the same way optic fibers compared to copper wires. Same applications, better conduit… except the price and the limit of the source. While, like any other mineral, Vibranium was finite, Starkium could be produced for as long as Stark Industries could generate energy… and they had an Arc Reactor. As it stands, in a few years the only ones to look for the very pricey and relatively ‘rare’ Wakandan Vibranium instead of its much cheaper and common alternative, Starkium, would be those in the elite of society that liked the ‘unique’, but those people were more than happy to buy some exotic trinket and that would be it.

The king sighed and rubbed his face, it was unbecoming of someone that had his responsibilities but right now, T’Chaka slumped in his chair.

~*~

His son’s expression could be considered bratty and T’Chaka had all the desire to call him out on it… in private at later date, “Father, this is ridiculous.” And T’Chaka’s determination had a dent, “What matter to us even if this son of thieves produces something like Vibranium? The source is still protected as our sacred relic.”

And the king had no idea how to even begin with this display of… of arrogance and ignorance from his own progeny! And even worse: his daughter had no words to contradict anything just uttered.

“T’Challa, after our discussion, I wish to know who taught you such things but for now, let me address this, why do you believe Anthony Stark to be the son of thieves?”

“His father, Howard Stark, is famous for the production of that American soldier, the round shield, the American government is quick to brag about the indestructible shield.”

“If that was so, in isolation or not, I would take proper action for the Vibranium to be returned to our land. But do tell me this, what do you remember of the history lessons regarding the origins of Vibranium?”

“Many years ago, it came from the skies. Today we know that to be a meteorite, its properties spread far and the metal at the core mined and studied and applied to build Wakanda into what it is today.”

“Yes, the hardest metal on Earth or not, our forefathers were able to mine it and build primitive technologies with it due to the fact that the entrance in Earth’s atmosphere made the metal more malleable, easier to break and mold.”

“I am aware of it, Father.”

“And so, the meteorite behaved much the way like any other: it spread globally.”

At last, T’Chaka could see the figurative coin dropping and felt a little disappointed. Sure, as a brilliant physicist, T’Challa’s interests were never in politics and his son had quite the disdain for diplomacy, much preferring to be blunt to the point of rudeness, most just didn’t notice due to his perfectly controlled expressions and intonations. However, T’Chaka still expected better from his son, from his children really, he side eyed Shuri that was also only showing signs of awareness now.

“The fragments that spread through the globe were found and acquired by Stark and it wasn’t until World War II that Howard Stark saw any use for such a small amount of Vibranium.”

“Yes. Officially, the metal belongs to Stark Industries, the American government could hardly afford almost 20 pounds of the rarest metal on Earth during a war, so it was merely borrowed to the military. Although by now I am willing to bet that Anthony Stark is not willing to charge the, frankly, ridiculous debt that the military accumulated.”

“Howard Stark believed that he could find and retrieve Steven Rogers’ body and with that, the shield, the US government has long since come to conclusion that a much better business investment would be to buy the rights to the metal, after all, if Howard Stark succeeded in retrieving it, then all the time spent in Steven Rogers’ possession would be hourly billed to the government by Stark Industries which, by that point, would be a much higher price than merely buying it, however, the man was stubborn and refused the deal. Howard Stark pushed for being paid only the time that Steven Rogers used the shield… of course, no one expected for Steven Rogers to be alive and… defrosted after almost seven decades cryogenically preserved, still using the shield during the next five years.”

“That put Anthony Stark at a rather difficult position: he has legal claim to the rights of the shield as CEO of Stark Industries and even now as the majority shareholder and charge Steven Rogers privately for the use of the shield or he could charge the military and legally state that the use was the government’s rights. However, he assumed, quite correctly, that if the rights of the use remained the military’s and, therefore, the government, the shield would become a bargaining ship to control the image of Captain America. Chances are good that the government would in turn claim that the debt and the taxes are Steven Rogers’ and as a mere figurehead, it stands to reason that Anthony Stark would hardly go through the trouble without any reward aside from, perhaps, put Steven Rogers in jail for tax evasion since owning an object that supersede 14k in US, is taxed by the government.”

“Now? I can see what Anthony Stark was doing: stalling. Mr. Rogers was discovered in 2011, a year after Dr. Stark synthesized his new element. Neither situation that I mentioned before were ideal but with his new element, Dr. Stark could drastically reduce the amount owned to Stark Industries, no matter whom from, the US government or Mr. Rogers through simple supply and demand. This way, avoiding both: the military using the amount owned as a bargaining chip and the enormous amount in taxes alone that Mr. Rogers would have to privately pay for the use, let alone the ownership of that quantity of Vibranium.”

His children remained silent for a few seconds, “Don’t you think that perhaps this is giving too much credit to Stark?”

“In what sense?”

“The man doesn’t seem very… business cunning.”

“Careful not to be deceived by appearances, T’Challa. Ms. Potts is a highly competent CEO and yet, the company didn’t see the rise in stocks as one would expect when someone whose degrees are actually in business took the reins instead of being headed by someone much more interested in the scientific field.”

His son pursed his lips but nodded, Shuri waited for a few seconds, making sure he had nothing else to add before talking, “We still have time, father. Stark Industries just got permission to commercialize Starkium, our own contributions to the scientific field outnumber theirs by far.”

“Because they are brand novices in their experiments with Starkium and its applications? Shuri, you easily forget that everybody have to begin somewhere, just as the first Wakandans made spears and knifes with Vibranium until the studies reached the techniques that allowed us to literally interface with the human brain.”

“Yes, I understand. What I meant is that Stark is still one man and we still have time before he explores all the possibilities of an… alternative for Vibranium. The height of our discoveries is the Black Panther’s mantle and while impressive, Dr. Stark’s armor is more mechatronics than our advances with nanotech.”

T’Chaka sighed, feeling all the years on his shoulders before turning on the nearest screen where Dr. Stark could be seen tapping gently on his chest and his armor growing from the center, covering the man, the tech eerily similar to…

“Shuri… it already happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This vid inspired most of this short:
> 
> [Black Panther's Economic CRISIS!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ByeyFfOHgQA)
> 
>  This vid is so good, I just can't... I rec this so hard that I urge those of you that like the vid to create an account for the sole reason to leave a 'like'.
> 
> ~*~  
> Points that weren't in the vid that I wanted to make:  
> 1-I have yet to see proof that Howard Stark is a thief... yes I'm looking at you, Pym;
> 
> 2-The bureaucracy of owning the shield (Vibranium, built by SI/Howard).
> 
> 3-Why Tony never said a thing about the shield to Rogers... even with the whole taxes thing because that frisbee is worth more than 14k...
> 
> ~*~  
> In celebration of 33 pages full of gems: Iron Man fics in ao3!!***


	2. The Needs of the Few

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations are bound to shake the world. Sooner or later, the truth comes out...

**_ Why would the world be happy with scraps? _ **

_2016 - After Civil War._

As far as decisions went, his father was in both extremes. Much like himself, T’Challa supposed with a wince. In his youth, T’Chaka was such an advocate for their isolation to such an extent that he killed his own brother when N’Jobu dared to share their Vibranium. Neither was right and T’Challa was aware that he could only say so right now, with distance from the situation and the benefit of hindsight.

His father was wrong in being so radically protective of Wakanda that he turned a blind eye for the suffering of the world just like his uncle was wrong… because he trusted the wrong man. N’Jobu wanted to help fellow Africans, because while he grew up in the luxurious halls of a palace and protected by technology that the rest of the world would consider fiction, there were others suffering because they hailed from the same continent. A war ravaged country whose tribes weren’t safe anywhere they went. African tribes would war with the Europeans and with each other, only increasing the suffering of the innocents caught in the crossfire. While Wakanda ignored it all, so concerned with the preservation of their ways and their precious Vibranium, T’Challa rubbed his temples.

After so many centuries…what will the world say when they re-join it just as a major tech company developed and successfully synthesized and commercialized an element that is comparable to their major advantage, Vibranium? T’Challa had to smile, self-depreciatingly at his situation. For one horrible second, he hated the fact that if Zemo didn’t choose his stage so absurdly well, it would be his father’s problem to deal with. And then immediately felt guilty but not regretful.

His father’s wisdom was hard earned, painfully learned and yet, much like T’Challa, it came too late. But if his father could be praised by anything, he gave his children love and tried to teach them before life did. One of the lessons was drilling in them that they were human and they have a right to their feelings for they weren’t reasonable, but shouldn’t have to be.

 _“Never apologize for your feelings, T’Challa, only your actions.”_ He didn’t understand the heaviness in his father’s gaze, not until he was dead and harsh truths came to light.

And when one’s feelings were the cause for the wrong actions? T’Challa wished he could talk to his father, just once more, after the rush of feelings of delusion shattered was gone, ask him what he would have done differently.

It all comes back to it: hindsight. It is truly amazing how emotions can cloud one’s judgment. _Compromised_ was the correct term. Reason only permeating one’s thoughts when it was too late.

It was especially true when the time to act and correct mistakes was gone in less than a day before it was even properly contemplated.

“It is ironic that just as you are tiring from Rogers’ attitude, Stark decides to… I believe the term is ‘pull the plug’.” Okoye was a very hard woman to impress and T’Challa would usually appreciate the non-nonsense, amusingly bland humor in her sarcasm… today wasn’t one of those days.

T’Challa watched in disbelief as the news reprised again and again.

~*~

The very first thing those with the background and stronger Captain America’s supporters said was accuse Tony Stark of deliberating releasing that info. Which wasn’t possible since the man was still hospitalized under the care of one Helen Cho. Sure that was the official explanation delivered by Maria Hill. T’Challa and Shuri weren’t fooled though, the man created a brand new element in his damn basement, he could release those videos still under anesthesia for Bast’s sake.

And it seems that the man was no longer concerned with his former teammates. And the world realized just how much he was shouldering, which again put T’Challa in a very difficult position as their new…and even he had to admit it… ‘sugar daddy’. He grimaced but unfortunately couldn’t really dispute it. The only bright side is that the world was only wondering who the new ‘sugar daddy’ was, they didn’t know for sure. Stark’s PR and lawyers no longer taxed with covering the Exvengers’ backs – T’Challa rolled his eyes at the name – it came to light just how… out of plain reality these people were.

No word forthcoming – at first, they thought it was because Iron Man chased them out of the country. Which didn’t even make sense, the young king rolled his eyes again, the ‘Exvengers’ were either in Germany or Russia when they were arrested or classified as criminals, Iron Man ‘chased them out’ of what country? For Bast’s sake! Unless of course these people were referring to the fact that Hawkeye and Scarlet Witch – who was not even American – had charges of assault and destruction of private property. The first from Vision and the later from Virginia Potts not even from Stark… well… there was also obstruction of justice against Natasha Romanoff and Steven Rogers but in the big picture it was such a side note that not one even paid much attention… until they did. When it was clear as day that the Exvengers were very much running around – T’Challa’s head was throbbing already – then the question of why they weren’t addressing the public was revisited. And then one Christine Everheart announced that every single time the ‘Avengers’ addressed the public, was actually the work of Stark’s PR team. People protested, because of course they did, but no one could deny that no Avengers have ever spoken to them, it was always only Stark, or Rhodes or someone form SI.

First blow. The second one came in the form of private investigator, Jessica Jones, an Enhanced woman from Hell’s Kitchen. Charming name but unfortunately accurate. Turns out she collected a favor from CEO of Rand Enterprises and the mouthy PI was hired by a lawyer, Matt Murdock to retrieve data from Johannesburg. What they found put their names on the front pages. From what T’Challa heard, Matt Murdock was a struggling lawyer and court appointed to the Maximoff’s case… the king doubted that it would the same would be said in an year from now, much like Jessica’s services and Rand Enterprises will probably receive huge funding from that point on. Either way, the lawyer was merely following the timeline, by that point, the whole world was aghast that the Avengers, mostly the original six minus Doctors Banner and Stark, approved and covered the fact that Maximoff used to be a willing member of HYDRA. Especially her most enthusiastic defender, Captain America, HYDRA’s sworn enemy, many questioned if she was mind controlling him because why else would Captain America protect her and make her an Avenger otherwise? The coffin was truly sealed, however, when Jessica came back from Johannesburg with the videotape of Maximoff provoking the Hulk into attacking South Africa.

T’Challa sighed and forced himself not to avert his eyes when another video made online: Maximoff manipulating Stark’s mind… coincidentally right before letting the engineer take the scepter that originated Ultron… an AI… that was HYDRA’s primary project with the scepter. The king doubted that the results were what Maximoff intended, particularly when one remembers **_where_** Ultron’s plan was laid, but then again, not many were concerned with Stark’s motives either before attacking the man for it, did they?

It was already strike three and T’Challa used to like baseball. The game was long over by the time the Siberian videos were out for the world to see and people finally understood the obstruction of justice charges… along with the flight logs in the Quinjets and credit card fraud which clearly shows Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff using Tony Stark’s money to fund the search for his parents’ killer.

In all those stances there were mitigating circumstances. But the world didn’t want to hear that perhaps Stark had a reason for his erratic behavior in 2010 and they also didn’t want to hear his reasons for Ultron. The same courtesy was given to the ‘Exvengers’. Individuals were smart, you sat them down and explained the situation, but crowds just wanted blood, someone to completely blame or to completely defend. A person could be reasoned with, but the people don’t do middle ground, T’Challa knew that.

However, when he took them in, as far as he knew, he only ever needed to help them with Bucharest – where he was also to blame – and Leipzig, where the only casualties were the private properties. This…

The monarch was completely unsurprised when the Dora Milaje announced, very stiffly and borderline rude – unlike their usual behavior towards their king – that the council wished to speak with him about their guests.

~*~

Shuri was seated in front of him. But not looking at him, instead, she was gazing out of the huge panoramic windows.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” he prompted his sister that seemed too tired for her age to allow.

“I just came back from the meeting with EU representative and the last one in Nigeria.”

“How did it go?” that was actually pretty important on their plans of opening their borders again, their father insisting on giving and receiving but always keeping in mind that they are responsible for much more than just their gold, their people’s wellbeing and constant prosperity was dependent on every advantage they, as the leaders of Wakanda, managed to secure in international relations.

“Well, first off: they want us to collaborate with a series of other companies to test the compatibility of our tech with theirs.”

“That was to be expected, our tech has the potential to be too advanced for the rest of the world to catch up in such short amount of time.” That was the wrong thing to say if Shuri’s deadpan was anything to go by.

“Our… advances in science are not the issue, the UN, since approving our membership status has hired several specialists from all fields so our tech can be integrated.”

“What is the problem then?”

“A question was made that I was unprepared for, a question that Father would no doubt also had to answer.”

“Shuri.” T’Challa reprimanded, exasperated over her need for drama.

“I doubt that you will have an answer either.” Shuri muttered to herself before glaring at her brother, “How are we to explain that we have all this technology, when we are part of a continent that suffered of everything under the sun? From poverty, to hunger, to slavery, to wars, to illness and we never lifted a finger to help anyone? Well… that didn’t help or was wronged by us first? It is stupid to think that no one will ever find out about our actions, sooner or later. The only beneficiaries of our tech are Everett Ross **_after_** the man sacrificed himself for a Wakandan’s sake and Barnes after **_you_** wrongly attacked the man. It looks like Wakanda only helps when it’s personal and the rest of the world will not just happily trust us when there is the very strong guarantee that we will revoke our support at the first personal struggle… of the king, since Wakandans were very much wronged in Lagos, Nigeria, their friends and families still mourning and yet here we are: hiding the Witch, even from our own people, sure, she is safe from the unreasonable mobs yelling, ‘Burn the witch’ but she is also free of any kind of repercussion whatsoever.”

The king’s thoughts came to screeching halt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap, Shuri will face some harsh realities of her own. I DO like Shuri (not that scene with Bruce 'cause... what was that? If I acted that around a more experienced professional of my area... damn) and I liked her fine in BP... OKOYE WAS GODDESS!! OMG!! I already loved her in IW but BP cemented my faith!!
> 
> *clears throat* as I was saying: next chap, Shuri will face some questions of her own while T'Challa is the one that learned his lesson, I decided to do like this or else it would be too many lectures and with no one more... emotionally stable (idek if that's the right words...) to be the voice of calm (not even reason, just calm and collected with hindsight etc).
> 
> So, a few of you actually touched the fact that Wakanda helped Everett with HIS spinal injury and not Rhodey... what is the difference? It was PERSONAL with Everett... just like it was personal with Bucky... the only two so far to be aided by Wakanda... that doesn't paint a very good picture... especially since we hear no more of Lagos or the Wakandan's deaths, so it's seems that it's only personal when the King is personally involved... oops?
> 
> Something not much related to Wakanda: no one wanted to hear that Tony perhaps had a good reason to dabble with Ultron tech and that he also had a reason for his behavior in 2010, does it excuse anything? No, but it explains... the same courtesy was extended to the Exvengers because if Tony's reasons didn't matter in the face of consequences... why should the Exvengers' reasons matter in the face of consequences?  
> .  
> I called attention to it in my fic, 'Justice is Truth in Action' (that I have a HUGE block to continue) but: HYDRA's goal with the Mind Stone/Scepter was to create an AI, Wanda messes with Tony's head (the especialist in the field) and suddenly Ultron? After Dum-E, U, Butterfingers and JARVIS? Of course I know that this wasn't her intention but... see point above... *shrugs*.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> For all the Brazilians that read my fic(s): My GOD!! I'm without gas to do anything!! Classes were canceled and thank heavens that we decided to do grocery shopping before things got worse or else how would we eat?
> 
> Truck drivers are on a strike in my country and there is no gas... the country stopped basically.


	3. For Wakanda!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how happy I am with this chap, I think I managed to get my message across... but just with how much skill idk... (frustrated face).

**_ Why would Wakanda be happy with any of it? _ **

_LAST CHAPTER:_

_The king’s thoughts came to screeching halt…_

**_24 hours earlier…_ **

Shuri smoothed her pencil skirt, unused and uncomfortable in social clothes, let alone the high heels that were killing her feet. Okoye was accompanying her for the meeting along with a couple of the most experienced of their engineers, she was there mostly to signalize the importance Wakanda was giving to this meeting, which, although she agreed to her brother’s request, Shuri couldn’t help but think that they were tipping their hand a little.

Either way, there she was. She could be working on Black Panther’s armor. She could be designing the new miniature bombs for T’Challa’s role. She could be updating their security system as to increase their shields and the mirage they presented for the outside world. Instead, she had to sit in a room full of rude little white men that couldn’t stop their posturing to save their lives.

This was going to be a long day.

~*~

And it was. There were some positive points, no doubt. Dr. Helen Cho was there representing Stark Industries and the woman knew her stuff, one Dr. Hank Pym was there too, Shuri heard what happened to the former CEO of Pym Technologies. While they didn’t have the same international reach of Stark Industries, Hank Pym is probably one of the most respected biophysicists in the world, those were only the American representatives, there was at least two of each continent and Shuri for the first time that day was beginning to feel the pressure. Those were some big names sitting in the same room.

“Good evening, your highness, I assume that you already know most of the people in this room?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Then I will leave you to it, as I would be of very little use, I trust that your respective lawyers will be sufficient for this first meeting.” The Austrian UN representative nodded to all the professionals and silently left the room.

Shuri was impressed really, so far the UN made sure that only neutral countries reps would be in charge of setting meetings. And they went straight to business, at this point, all of them were tired with the pleasantries.

“As I understand, most of your basic designs in communications and healthcare are fairly compatible and easily integrated with our tech, our concerns are leaning more towards the… transparency, the need of some level of trust that we would have to give to a country that, so far, doesn’t even have **_an_** international standing.”

To the princess’ surprise, it wasn’t one of the scientists, but one of the lawyers that begun. Jennifer Walters, if Shuri wasn’t mistaken, was with Dr. Cho and SI.

“As a sign of our commitment, her highness, princess Shuri is here to personally oversee our activities.”

But, unlike what Shuri was expecting, Okoye’s words didn’t seem to reassure anyone in the room, finally, one of the Japanese lawyers asked with a heavily accented English, “Forgive me if this seems offensive, know that this is not my intention,” Shuri was always appreciative of their good manners, a quality that most Asians shared with the Brits, but then again, British people mastered the ability to tell you to go to hell while still sounding polite, “Aren’t you seventeen years old?”

Shuri almost bristled but reined herself at the nick of time, “I assure you that I am perfectly qualified.”

“Your qualifications were never questioned, your highness,” Shuri turned to Dr. Cho that seemed a little uncomfortable in the meeting, “I work for a man that graduated college your age and assumed CEO of a Fortune 500 company at twenty one, I myself was almost completing my first PhD at seventeen. So when we call attention to your age it’s not due to lack of competency, but we are collectively worried that… your word is not binding.”

Shuri couldn’t believe that someone like Helen Cho would–

“It’s not a question of trust in you, as a person, your highness, but, as a rule, twenty one is a fairly universal age of adulthood, eighteen at earliest, our worry is that you came here, not as the princess of Wakanda, but as the Head of your R&D, so even if you sign an NDA or any other possible contracts, your signature is not legally binding.” Jennifer took over before anyone else could say anything.

And Shuri truly had no answer for that. Wakanda never used age for anything, they were all educated on the organism’ response for substance abuse, at what age the brain chemistry was already formed and less likely to be damage by consuming alcohol, at what age their bodies were developed enough to have physical relations. Even in academic matters, classes were never composed of same age group, instead the students are all of different ages, depending only in their academic achievements.

Age was never an impediment… in Wakanda.

~*~

Shuri took to keep silent, so busy she was in her scientific studies that her diplomatic skills suffered. Instead, she let Okoye do most of the negotiations. Unlike her brother, that was also not overly fond of diplomacy, the woman’s degree in international law was shining. Sometimes Shuri forgot that before Okoye was the leader of the Doras, she used to be a brilliant lawyer in her tribe. It made Shuri re-evaluate her own skills and her brother’s. T’Challa’s prowess in battle, and her intellect were useful indeed, but the bottom line is that they paid so much attention to what they found enjoyable and too little on what was not and yet still useful, still needed for their country. Case in point, Shuri’s current inability to speak for herself.

~*~

And when Shuri could finally contribute to the discussion, questions were raised that she doesn’t think even Father was prepared to answer.

“This… this is marvelous, all the people that could benefit from this research, how along until the testing phase can progress?” Helen couldn’t believe her eyes, if this tech could be engineered, spinal injuries and the consequential paralysis would be a thing of the past!

“It is already a reality for several years, Dr. Cho.”

“…what?”

“Wait, isn’t this just research? Theory?” Hank chose that moment to speak for the first time.

Not understanding Okoye’s grave expression, Shuri frowned and answered honestly, “No, this tech has been used for decades, we will gladly integrate it with–”

“ ** _Decades_**?” her voice was shrill and louder than she could ever remember allowing it, but Helen didn’t care. This… this was beyond anything she ever accomplished with the Cradle. Night after night laboring over how she could improve it, how it wasn’t good enough when people died or suffered because of its limitations.

Hundreds of victims of accidents, war veterans, natural disasters that died because of medicine’s limitation and…

“Is the technology Wakanda use for agriculture this advanced as well?” Hank was frowning and he could care less that he probably looked every bit the bitter old man Hope always accused him of.

“Certainly. As an isolated country, we needed to make sure that our people would be provided for.”

They were all silent for a few moments before Helen’s jaw dropped and Hank’s face turned red, the later one decided to speak, “Are you telling us that no one goes hungry, no one goes ill, no one even has to worry about life changing injuries due to **_spinal_** damages, everyone has even advanced education in Wakanda?”

“Yes. We pride ourselves of the fact.”

“And the late king, T’Chaka, was only starting to share said technology when the tragedy in Lagos happened?”

More often than not, Shuri thought that honesty was always the best policy, but she was beginning to see where Dr. Pym was going with, and that wasn’t a thought that had ever even crossed her mind. Helen verbalized Shuri’s mumbled thoughts.

“Wakanda has been capable of all this technology for literal decades but your isolation begun much earlier didn’t it? If history books were worth anything, Wakanda raised its walls during the European overseas expansion, when Europeans traded with African outposts for slaves and other products, one of Africa’s bleakest times. But this,” he waved the weave of papers in her hand, “This indicates that your resources in defense, agriculture, healthcare and communications were well beyond anything we had, so much so, that your country managed to be completely protected of the European colonialism while the rest of the continent endured slavery, torture and illness brought by their jailers and attackers.”

“I can’t help but wonder why Wakanda decided to re-join the world when it did, your highness. King T’Chaka got involved with international affairs when he decided to champion the Accords, long before Lagos happened, and after Bucharest, the only assumption we can make is that one of the reasons was your brother, King T’Challa, a clearly Enhanced human. However, that can’t be the only reason, if Wakanda kept itself isolated, the Accords wouldn’t have interfered with Black Panther’s… is it? Activities within your borders.”

And what Shuri could possibly say? In a few years, thanks to Stark’s new element, the world will have reached a level of advancement that Wakanda would no longer be able to conceal themselves behind the ‘texture’ excuse? Their camouflage mechanism suddenly not enough to mask their country? Sure, to reach their standard of science it would take a while longer, but how long? And the world would pass them by.

It wasn’t nice. But Father very probably was planning to use their tech as bargaining chip.

“As glad as I am about your interest in ethics, morals and international relations, that is not why we are here, correct?” Shuri was never so grateful for some white girl’s interference. Jennifer Walters’ gaze was piercing and she made sure to meet everyone’s eyes.

“Yes, thank you. Wakanda is willing to offer our most dedicated and brilliant scientist for the integration project.” Okoye motioned to Shuri.

“Wait, uh… ‘scientist’… as in singular?” Pym was leaning towards the table, not believing what he was hearing today.

“Princess Shuri is our most accomplished professional.”

“… did you hear a word we said about legal ages?” Jennifer would have shushed Pym if she was his lawyer, as it was… what did she care?

“Princess Shuri’s age notwithstanding, I don’t feel comfortable relying on a single professional for a project this size and with this importance and even if we ignore her age and the fact that she is only one person, she is the princess of Wakanda. Does her highness have enough time to invest?” Helen was leafing through the contract Jennifer drafted, trying to find anything stipulating a limit in time or number of individuals involved. She had already read but couldn’t remember anything of the sort.

“Dr. Cho is correct, several companies from several countries are willing to build a team of scientists in order to successfully integrate Wakandan tech, too much for any single person. Your highness, as professional as you are, no one can stay awake 126 hours per week as was the initial time estimation, meaning the time we set for the project. So naturally, we had assumed that, like us, Wakanda would send a team, and not a single person.”

“126 hours per week?” Hank raised an amused eyebrow, Jennifer turned to him.

“Well… two shifts of nine hours per day, meaning eighteen hours, multiplied per seven, a hundred twenty six hours… with breaks of course.”

~*~

**_Now…_ **

Humbled, Shuri merely waited for T’Challa’s answer. Much like herself, her brother had none.

The princess chose not to reveal the rest of the critics, not only because she, as the head of R&D should come up with a solution and not the king that should really delegate something like this… to her… but also because it was telling that Shuri bought her own hubris.

In that moment, surrounded by professionals of law and science, Shuri for the first time in her life was forced to look in a mirror and find severe flaws.

She was seventeen, graduated top of her class, she was light years ahead of anyone in research, papers and engineering feats. The feeling of being caught unaware, not covering her bases, was not one she cared to repeat.

“You were right,” Shuri’s head snapped back and T’Challa held her gaze, “I helped Everett because he helped me first. I helped Mr. Barnes because I wronged him first. Both only have connections to me because it was personal. And Wakanda paid the price both times. Yes, I see how the rest of the world will see those stances. I helped conceal the location of a confirmed assassin because of a personal mistake, regardless of how much suffering the Winter Soldier brought to others, suffering that will be perceived as ignored.”

“Wasn’t it?”

“Yes. In face of my own suffering and my own mistakes, I ignored others’. And the world’s wound festered instead of healing. I understand my failings, Sister.” And T’Challa looked at her with eyes that resembled Father’s, “Do you?”

 _He knows_ , which was perhaps naïve of her part to expect that the king wouldn’t know the details of a meeting that could lead to the success or failure of Father’s goal of reopening borders.

When no word was forthcoming, T’Challa continued, “Shuri, I will always defer to you in academic matters but what happened yesterday cannot happen again. You were condescending and arrogant. You are brilliant, my sister, but the UN has already contacted the likes of Reed Richards, Hank Pym, Tony Stark, Hank McCoy and Helen Cho, and that’s only the Americans. Perhaps you are even smarter than any of them, but you can’t do **_more_** than a team of highly competent professionals. For this reason, I asked for an hour to consult with Dr. Stark as to his Binary Retro Framing device as to speed the process of Barnes’ recuperation. Please, Sister, I made mistakes and neither of us are in position to judge the other and yet… who else would?”

The only Dora in the room was Okoye that allowed the siblings to have their silence for a few minutes before requesting to speak freely, T’Challa just nodded, both royals staring at her with interest.

“It wasn’t only the rest of the world you ignored, my King, my Princess. I understand the pain of his late majesty, T’Chaka’s loss but you remember that you also aided Rogers and the others in their escape, including the Scarlet Witch, Falcon, Black Widow and Captain America. Accident or not, they were part of the reason Wakandans citizens died and no amends were offered. **_That_** is also a feeling that prevails among our people.”

“Dr. Stark was proved innocent of Ultron’s actions due to lack of knowledge of the Mind Stone and lack of intent, what happened in his lab could have happened with anyone else and I have no doubt that if the proper investigations were allowed, Scarlet Witch would have been similarly acquitted as the improperly trained novice under a more experienced commander, both took more than they could handle, both were trying to genuinely help and yet both ended with bloody hands. The difference is that Dr. Stark not only laid himself bare to any and all questions, perhaps even at the danger of his projects being stolen as he was scrutinized and even after he was declared innocent, the man still made an herculean effort to rebuild and attract investors to Sokovia while Maximoff hid in her ivory tower… forgive me… **_his_** ivory tower, never to show her face again until she was destroying an airport in Germany. Regardless of mitigating circumstances or more people to that are to blame. No effort from Dr. Stark will ever erase the pain the Sokovians went through just like no effort from the Witch will ever suffice for **_us_**.”

“In your pain, you sought vengeance but I feel the need to ask: mitigating circumstances such as mind control or not, what if Zemo took control of the Winter Soldier and sent him to bomb the UN. What if it was truly Barnes’ hands that planted that explosive? What if, instead of being framed, Barnes was used, Zemo proved how easily he could do so. You would be in the exact same position that you are so fond of accusing Dr. Stark of. Truly, Barnes wouldn’t be responsible for his actions, but would you be as willing to help as you are right now? As you try to convince Dr. Stark of being without ever telling the man what his tech would be used for?”

Okoye wasn’t finished yet with the blanching siblings. Her words coming cold but razor sharp, she had clearly wanted to speak up for a long time now.

“And one more thing, you do understand that as indirect as it is, Rogers is the reason our king, your father died.”

“For Bast! What in the world are you talking about?”

 “Intentions matter. Legally and even morally. I know that Rogers didn’t intend for any of this to happen. But to family and friends? To our entire country? We lost someone we loved and needed because of the hypocrisy of a man that you are now helping. A ‘detail’ that if not even you noticed, I doubt that Rogers did. Yes, I understand and even support your decision to offer amends to Barnes what I cannot accept is that you are sheltering them!” Okoye motioned for the screen that showed the Exvengers.

Tensions high since the release of all that damning evidence, no one besides Rogers was speaking with Maximoff, Lang and Wilson kept themselves as far away from the rest as they physically could and Barton looked seconds away from throwing a punch.

“Zemo’s plan was all based on the fact that Rogers was hiding the Starks’ murders. I know that you understand what that fact does to Rogers’… reputation and character, but do you understand what that means to you? To us? To the whole of Wakanda? I won’t pretend to know how Zemo found out that Rogers knew and Stark didn’t but the matter of the fact is that the only reason Zemo targeted the UN is to flush Barnes out of his den. His majesty, T’Chaka was a sacrificial pawn, if that, not even a blip in Zemo’s radar, Black Panther’s whole involvement in the Avengers’ business was barely more than a detail for Zemo, if he noticed at all. Not part of his plan but such a small, inconsequential inconvenience that Zemo didn’t even bother to make sure that you wouldn’t interfere.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vid recs (smiles), they don't have much to do with Wakanda (at all actually), but they are pretty fun:
> 
> [MV of MCU](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DEBjh_MTNzQ) 
> 
> [Pokemon MCU](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rn-45LY-Gs) \- not the actual title, but you guys gotta see this, it's... I had a laugh. 
> 
> [Samuel L Jackson rapping it up!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZr9NhZo2Eo)
> 
> ~*~  
> Points I wanted to make:  
> 1-Shuri's age would be quite the impediment for her IRL, I loved that she is genius in such a young age but Marvel should have done like Tony and Bruce: prodigies but if she was supposed to have as much responsabilities as she does, then introduced her in a resonable age. It's no like Peter that shoved in his head that his shoulder held the weight of the world, she has ACTUAL work and political responsabilities.
> 
> 2-Uh... does Wakanda has other scientists? Because the way MCU introduced Shuri as the GODDESS of all science, it LOOKS like Wakanda has her and... that's it. Never mind inteligence for now, but they gotta hack up more people if they want to open borders (which, we all reasonably assume it means integration of tech but... reason and MCU... yeah).
> 
> 3-Uh... are we supposed to just accept that Sokovians and all the victims in Sokovia are raging pissed at Tony (and ONLY Tony) but Wakandans are dandy fine with Wanda and co? Really? And 'no', saying that 'there were a lot more Sokovians deaths' is NOT an argument, unless we dwelve into treating deaths like numbers on a chart and... that's supposed to be bad... right? Dead is dead, doesn't matter if it's two or two dozen (We try to save as many as we can, sometimes that doesn't mean everyone... completely forgot about that *roll eyes*).
> 
> 4-Genuine question time: would T'Challa be as forgiving if Barnes was mind controlled into planting that bomb? Zemo proved that he could do it...
> 
> 5-Did anyone else realise that hey... technically, if one attains to details... Zemo's plan revolved around the fact that Rogers was poster boy for 'Do as I say, don't do what I do'... and T'Chaka was a sacrifical paw, IF THAT, in his plan... there would be no plan involving the UN (because... did Zemo even realize that he killed T'Chaka right after the fact... meaning before all the media coverage?) if not for Rogers' double standards... oops?
> 
> ~*~  
> I stand by what I said: Okoye is goddess!!!
> 
> I just didn't understand Nakia, not that I didn't like her, I just felt like she was used as a Mcguffin... thoughts?
> 
> ~*~  
> For jade_23: soooo... I accidentally clicked the 'spam' button and... your comment disappeared... my bad, my real bad! Anyways: Ultron actually used the Scepter with the Mind Stone to mind control Helen Cho and her co-workers into building him a body with the Vibranium he stole using her Cradle, so technically Helen created Vision's body, Tony created his 'mind' and Bruce managed to conclude the process. The most that one could say is that Ultron provided the raw materials for Vision to be build but that's it, I don't think Ultron can be credited with Vision...


	4. Extra-"Let Them Come"-Iron Curtain

“Wait... you had all this technological advantage over the rest of the world because of Vibranium...”

“Yes… so you see the need to isolate ourselves from the rest of the world.”

“… sure…and you say that you are willing to share this technology…?”

“Yes…it is time for us to reopen our borders.”

“But… you still consider Vibranium religiously sacred…right?”

“Yes, my people have been graced with this metal and it’s our sworn duty, the sworn duty of the Black Panther, to protect it from misuse.”

“But your tech advanced because of Vibranium, correct?”

“Yes, you have already asked that question.”

“Yes, I did…so you see where we have a problem, right?”

“I don’t think I understand.”

“You want share your tech with the rest of the world… tech based and even **_made_** of Vibranium…but you don’t want to share the Vibranium…what exactly is this meeting about then, your Majesty? Is Wakanda trying to **_loan_** the tech to us? And since your own personal wealth far exceeds that of many countries, as does your country’s I don’t think you seek monetary compensation… so are we to be forever indebted to Wakanda and then grow dependent on your country? Or is charity that you offer? It is undeniable the good Wakandan tech can do for the world, but are you ready to do so for **_all_** countries, no matter if there is no compensation, political or otherwise in return?

If that’s the case, in your own words, you have stated that the technology that healed Agent Everett Ross’ spine has a time limit to be used. You didn’t deem American Air Force Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes – a former teammate, someone that battled alongside you and that in the same fight shared, he was injured as a result – worthy of this tech, but you did so with Agent Ross after he shielded a Wakandan, which is of my understanding, you have romantic feelings for. At the same time that Dr. Anthony Edward Stark has long since publicly acknowledged his long standing PTSD, but the treatment that allowed American Army Sargent James Barnes – someone you personally wronged – to be a member of society once again, wasn’t offered for the teammate you fought beside, a teammate that you offered no help at the revelation of a deep and hurtful personal information and subsequent fight with two Enhanced. So the use of Wakandan tech seems to depend on your personal ties with the recipient.

I mean no offense, and this is in no way an attack of any sort…but when asked about Sargent Barnes answering for his own crimes, that many countries would then try and fight for justice for their own citizens, you stated, “Let them try”. It seems you were thinking about a physical confrontation…but you forget that the world is more than punching your enemy as hard as you can until they can no longer get up. I am sorry, for the loss my country will take from the lack of your... loan, but Wakanda’s request to establish treaties and communication is henceforth denied. All Wakandans passports shall be barred and no Wakandan shall cross our sovereignty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The guy/woman T'Challa is talking to can represent ANY X country... none of them would be very happy *shrugs*
> 
> This has been nagging me for weeks:
> 
> T'Challa's "let them come" seem to take a very militaristic view on mind. It seems that T'Challa is perfectly willing to protect Bucky by FORCE... (regardless of the Wakandans possibly being in the line of fire... I wonder if the rest of the world did take a militaristic approach... that shield thingy is all well and good, so like any good Marvel movie... nuke it from space?).
> 
> ... at the same time that Wakanda is trying to open borders after centuries in isolation... with tech that is so much more advanced than the rest of the world's because of Vibranium... but there is no talk about sharing the Vibranium itself being dicussed with the parliament... unless T'Challa is pulling a "I will do this and it's final"... again, not very good.
> 
> A meme on tumblr (that I have since lost... T.T) got the light bulb: Wakanda has the tech to UNWIPE a brain... but much like with Rhodey, T'Challa doesn't share with the PTSD-to-his-eyeballs-Tony... interesting.
> 
> And yes, there will be another extra with another thing that got me thinking thanks to all the amazing comments ;)) you guys rock.


End file.
